girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2012-02-29 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . ( ) ---- I was quite surprised by this page. At least Punch and Judy are still alive and kicking, and we actually get to see Gil's fly-I mean-"falling" machine again, which he seemed to have at least improved since the last time we saw it, which was a total bust. I can't seem to cite the reason as to why Gil would opt to stay though. There are at least a few theories I have surmised; he hasn't quite fully trusted Tarvek's analogy that Klaus has been wasped and wants to verify it himself, he wants to make sure that Punch and Judy regenerate properly, and he wants to survey any major changes that have occurred since Klaus and Lunevka infiltrated the airship. I wouldn't be surprised if this is just another one of the Foglios' suspense wrenchers. --Master 3x3lcior 06:21, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Category:Page-by-Page Well it seems that Punch and Judy were moved from the old lab to the new one. however the Baron did say he knew about Gil having them , i guess Lucreazia/Anekva didnt ask and he wasnt going to supply free info. Agathahetrodyne 06:23, February 29, 2012 (UTC) I was struck by Tarvek's incredulity upon seeing the flying/falling machine. He knew of the arrival of the "Baron's Questor" (really Wooster) back in Sturmhalten. Vrin described the "airship" as being small, fast, and like a big bird. Granted Tarvek was pretty distracted at the time, having to juggle Agatha and Lucrezia, but one would think that at some point he'd have gotten around to getting a little more information on that flyer, especially in light of his need to stay on top of everything so he could always be a few jumps ahead of the rest of his family (phew ). Not to mention heavier-than-air craft would seem to be at least known, since Agatha builds a few flying dingbots shortly after that. Aircraft might be curiosities, but surely they're not so rare that someone of Tarvek's stature would never have even heard of one. --Jagerdraught rejectee I think this is a second prototype, rather than an alteration of the original flyer. That one was propeller-driven, while this one appears to be an ornithopter. Also, I'm pretty sure Wooster still has the original. —jdreyfuss 12:30, February 29, 2012 (UTC) : I was referring more to Tarvek's question about where the gas bag was on the entomopter (insect variation on ornithopter). That and his other remarks tell me he doesn't understand how any heavier-than-air aircraft could fly, and yet he's encountered at least one non-dirigible flying machine before, that being Gil's original machine, which he gave to Wooster to get him to Sturmhalten. --Jagerdraught rejectee For the near future, Vole can recognize Lucrezia's voice. He can identify "Anevka" correctly and pinpoint Klaus' controller. But how will he and Punch and Judy get along? Since he was thrown out of the Jaegerkin while Bill and Barry were still around, Punch and Judy would know he tried to kill the Masters. AndyAB99 14:25, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Never Mind All That Cr#p! Where the hell did Bang disappear to?!? That woman!--in a Spark lab? ***Unsupervised!?!?*** {Ahem} Eek. You may panic now.--Bosda Di'Chi 14:03, February 29, 2012 (UTC) : She's just off-panel. As if Phil didn't have enough to draw, you want to add Bang to this busy scene. You can panic on Friday, if she's still clearly missing. AndyAB99 14:25, February 29, 2012 (UTC) MICRONAUTS HORNETROID The Flying Machine is a homage to the Micronauts Hornetroid. http://www.innerspaceonline.com/hornet.htm--Bosda Di'Chi 16:32, February 29, 2012 (UTC) : I don't see it. This is an ornithopter whereas that was a swing-wing plane with a jet engine. The shapes, aesthetics, and color schemes are all different as well. —jdreyfuss 17:52, February 29, 2012 (UTC) ::The forward section & general aestetics (SP?) all match, & any differences are likely to render it "legally distinct".--Bosda Di'Chi 19:01, February 29, 2012 (UTC) :::And you're wrong about the jet/swing wing thing, because I owned one as a sprat. You pushed a button, & the wings flapped. The hole you think is a jet engine was just part of the flapping gizmo.--Bosda Di'Chi 19:06, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Has anyone else noticed the title of this chapter ? "Bang finds her favorite toy" ? Agathahetrodyne 16:56, February 29, 2012 (UTC) ::I was assuming a "boy toy", but maybe not (CHEERFUL).--Bosda Di'Chi 19:02, February 29, 2012 (UTC) :: i'm pretty sure the title refers to tarvek. Finn MacCool 22:26, February 29, 2012 (UTC) :: This is certainly an ornithopter, but it also has a rotor like a gyrocopter or a helicopter. Agathahetrodyne 17:16, March 1, 2012 (UTC) It looks as though it is a living organism that has been enhanced with machinery. -- Billy Catringer 18:21, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :Billy which does? The Flying Machine or the Hornetroid?--Bosda Di'Chi 15:01, March 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Both! -- 16:13, March 23, 2012 (UTC)